


to be selfish

by shiromantic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Talking late at night, birthday fic, i love these NERDS I'M SO, just victuuri telling each other they love EACH OTHER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromantic/pseuds/shiromantic
Summary: Yuuri is turning twenty four. He starts to think about his life up until this moment and how much he's grown. Victor listens and tells him how important he really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not edited because i should be doing hw but I JUST WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOR MY BEAUTIFUL KATSUDON.  
> happy birthday katsuki yuuri!!! you deserve the world.

“Is it selfish to want to matter?”

The words were soft and uttered into the darkness of Yuuri’s room – well, now both of their room, and he felt Victor adjust his arms around Yuuri’s body where he cuddled his lithe body around. The question seemed to upset him and all he whispered, “Yuuri? Are you okay?”

Yuuri bit his lip. “That’s what I thought. I thought – it was too much to ask to be seen as important in people’s eyes. I thought that, asking the world, if they could care about this pudgy, anxious skater from Hasetsu was selfish.”

Today seemed like a night of thoughts and reflection – a normal night for one who was turning twenty-four years old in an hour or so.

Victor remembered when he turned twenty-four. He wasn’t even in Russia – he was in another country and training for his next competition. He had spent his special day on the ice instead of with his loved ones – and at that time, the ice was Victor’s true love. The ice never betrayed Victor, oh no, the ice adored Victor and Victor adored to be adored.

And then he met Yuuri Katsuki, who stole him away from the ice, and who showed him that the ice had a new lover that wasn’t Victor. He wasn’t even upset.

What did pain Victor was Yuuri thinking that he didn’t deserve all that had happened so far. That he didn’t deserve Victor, didn’t deserve the medals he earned, didn’t deserve the world’s attention. “Oh, my Yuuri – “ He started and rose from his position to look down at him.

Yuuri stopped him from moving any further with a soft hand pressed against his chest. “…I don’t think that anymore, Victor.”

Victor visibly slumped in relief but the sadness was still apparent in his lover’s eyes so he brushed a black strand out of his face with a tender smile. “Then what is wrong, my love? What are you thinking?”

“I just – I was thinking…how far I’ve come in the past few months than I’ve had in most of my life.” Yuuri admitted. “How much I’ve grown and…I’m really proud of myself, of the person I’ve become…because of you.”

Victor chuckled and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Yuuri melted against him and draped his arms around his shoulders to pull him close. It was warm and reassuring in this darkness of theirs; the night was a soft blanket over their bodies.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He almost laughed at Yuuri’s confused expression. “It wasn’t because of me. This Yuuri?” Victor pushed his bangs out of his face into the signature Eros appearance. “This is all you. I just helped you find it.”

Yuuri blushed. He was extremely expressive even in the dark. “You found me when I was lost.”

He laughed then. “Oh, you just needed a little push, that’s all. Some – encouragement. Inspiration.”

Yuuri snorted. It was extremely endearing. “Was that what you call it? Inspiration?”

“I’ve been told by many that my naked body is very inspiring.”

Yuuri grinned and bit Victor’s earlobe playfully. “Mm, I’m feeling inspired.”

“I need to be inspired to inspire. Consume to create.” Victor explained. He was thoroughly enjoying how he had moved on from biting his ear to pressing kisses on his neck and downward. “And never have I been more eager to consume when I saw that video of you.”

He could feel his pout against his neck. “Was that why you kept calling me, ‘little piggy’ at first?”

“You make me hungry.” Victor admitted. “You were very cute when you were heavier than you are now. Soft and sweet pork, and now you’re...spicy.”

He pulled back from his neck and looked at him funnily. “Spicy?”

Victor demonstrated by poking at Yuuri’s side and then pulling away dramatically, hissing as if he was burned. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Back to my point – you were not the only one that was lost, Yuuri. I, too, didn’t know who I was for quite a long time. Who was I when I wasn’t Victor Nikiforov? Is there anybody else besides Victor Nikiforov? And, it was you, with your unwavering ability to see the good in me – that made me feel more human than I’ve ever been in the long time. We are ice-skaters but that does not mean we have to become cold like it too.”

He smiled and pecked his cheek sweetly. “I’ve worshipped Victor Nikiforov my whole life and years ago, I would’ve been proud to call Victor Nikiforov my boyfriend. But now, when we’re together, I want people to know that I have just Victor as well and that just Victor is ten times better than Victor Nikiforov – and that he’s all mine.”

“Ooh, so the spicy pork can be sweet sometimes.”

A loud beeping noise cut through their conversation as Victor curiously took his phone off from the bed-side table. A reminder at 12:00am sharp: “YUURI KATSUKI’S BIRTHDAY!”

Victor grinned and placed his phone back on the table. “Happy Birthday, my Yuuri. I love you.”

“I love you too, Victor…and thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a kudos/comment if you wish!  
> talk to me about yoi on my twitter @idiot_kris


End file.
